


Swearing Sailor

by louisovermyknee



Series: Spanking Series [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Shot, Punishment, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's mouth becomes sour for a while, so Harry must resolve the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swearing Sailor

Louis’s body extended on the couch in a relaxing position. He was getting himself comfortable as he switched through the channels. The TV shows in the afternoon were becoming quite boring. After finding practically nothing to watch, Louis sat down the remote. “Shit” he muttered, sad that he couldn’t find anything interesting. He also hadn’t noticed that Harry entered the room. “Hey,” he said, “Watch the mouth” Louis nearly giggled for a second before he replied “Sorry” Harry let it go and made his way to the kitchen.

Louis breathed a sigh of relief. That was a close one. If Harry wouldn’t have let him get away with that, he would’ve gotten his ass beat for sure. Louis was certainly grateful for that one. Suddenly, Louis’s throat felt slightly parched. Basically, it was time to retrieve a sip of his favorite drink. Louis got up from the couch to brew up a spot of tea in the kitchen. Once there, he found Harry helping himself to a sandwich for lunch. In fact, Louis was too busy watching him enjoy his meal that he accidentally stubbed his toe against the chair leg.

“OW!” Louis shouted “FUCK!” “Lou!” Harry scolded through a full mouth. I was jumping about the place. I brought my leg up to rub my now bruised big toe. I didn’t forget to apologize, though. “Sorry, that one slipped out” Harry swallowed his food to finish his scolding. “Louis, I’ve heard nothing but swears from you today. You do it one more time, you’re gonna be in big trouble” Harry showed off his arched eyebrows with a stern look splattered across his face. He had known before how much Harry hated swearing, so Louis apologized once again for emphasis, but more likely just to save his butt. “Sorry, I won’t do it again” “Yeah, I hope not” Harry threatened before taking another bite of his sandwich.

Louis hated to disappoint Harry, especially since the last words just spilled out. He hated the fact that his punishment was just one word away even more. Louis tried to let the fear fade away as he brought out his tea bags. He let the hot tea brew for a couple minutes, and then he added his sugar just as much as he wished. Bringing the mug up to his lips, he was in hopes of taking a sip. Right after taking that drink, though, his worst fears came to life. “Ah!” he burned his tongue, “What the bitch?!” Louis sat down the mug to let it cool, but he also heard the sound of a chair being pulled out.

He turned around to see Harry storming up towards him. He grabbed at Louis’s wrists and forced him to follow him. “Get over here” Harry ordered and Louis had no other choice but to obey. Harry sat himself down and yanked Louis down and onto his lap. He let go of Louis’s wrists and Louis’s hands stretched forward to support himself from the floor. He knew what was coming. “Louis Tomlinson, I’ve had enough of that potty mouth of yours. You’ve got to understand that those words are not allowed in this household” And with that, Harry raised his hand.

A few seconds later he let his hand fall down onto Louis’s jean covered bottom. Louis felt the stinging shot through his bum and he tried his best not to let out a whimper. Harry began to sprinkle his spanks everywhere about Louis’s bum without a specific pattern. Louis eventually was squirming over his lap and Harry started his lecturing.

You will not SPANK Swear SPANK SPANK In front of me SPANK Again SPANK SPANK SPANK

Louis wasn’t crying just yet, but he was feeling grief along with the shots fired at him. Immediately, he regretted ever letting those words escape his mouth. The spanks kept hitting his precious fanny and it seemed like they would never come to an end. Harry suddenly stopped the session, and for a split second there, Louis thought it was all over and done. He was proved wrong by the feeling on his pants being yanked down to his knees.

“Harry, no!” he struggled, but that wouldn’t save him from the pending doom.

“Shush up before I wash your mouth out with soap. You deserve this”

Another spank was ignited, but this time it stung even more so than when Louis’s jeans covered his bum. “Ow!” Louis announced his pain as Harry continued the session. Louis’s master also kept up his scolding expression.

No SPANK More SPANK Swearing SPANK SPANK SPANK

“OK!” Louis promised, “I’m sorry!” Harry finished the punishment with the hardest smack off all onto the boy’s beaten bottom. The last one made Louis cry out one more time, and then Harry brought him up to his chest. He hugged the boy with tight, loving arms. Louis coughed slightly into his shoulder and Harry tried his best to be comforting. “Shhh it’s alright” he began to rock back and forth slightly, as if he was handling a small child. Louis’s coughs soon turned into soft sighs. Finally, he found his words.

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry”

**THE END**


End file.
